Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique to perform error detection of a load sensor of an electric brake device, and particularly relates to a technique to achieve redundancy of an electric brake device.
Description of Related Art
In conventional electric brake devices, following techniques (1) and (2) have been proposed for a load detection sensor and a linear actuator that controls a load.
(1) A technique to switch a control gain between during contact of a friction pad of an electric brake device and during non-contact of the friction pad (Patent Document 1).
(2) A technique to provide a counterforce receiving member (back plate) for receiving a counterforce when a friction pad is pressed against a brake disc, and detect a displacement of the back plate by a load sensor (Patent Document 2).